Ai no Kiteki
by ArtificialRangerLiuria
Summary: Events post Spirit Tracks. Will be later rated M for sexual content, much fluff. Also, TWW shorts may be mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so, a few months after I published chapter 1, I remembered some key elements that I forgot to include! So, I'm rewriting the first chapter, basically. Warning: It's bloodier. But sweeter ;)**

The two battered children stood there for a while, taking in everything that had just happened.

Link was covered head to toe in the cursed red liquid that was Malladus's blood. He was used to it, though. What shocked him was that Princess Zelda was as splattered in blood as he. Now _that _he wasn't used to.

Over the course of the two children's entire journey, there was one thing that Link was absolutely certain of: he never wanted Zelda to have to go through the same things that he did. Those horrible, terrifying, gory events that would have made even the bravest Hyrulian knight scamper away with his tail between his legs. As much as Link tried to hide his own pain and discomfort due to his nature, he couldn't deny to himself that what he'd seen should be seen by no mortal, let alone a child. And the _princess _no less. She should have been kept safe in the castle's secret chamber somewhere. Though he knew full well that they'd be in a lot more trouble if Zelda had stayed away from the Tower of Spirits…

Regardless, Link wanted to stand there, with Princess Zelda, her warm hand in his, forever. It was a…an almost _magical _feeling. One he never got when Niko or Alfonso held his hand to lead him somewhere, or whatever the circumstances were. Maybe it was because she was a girl? Do all girls give you this strangely wonderful sensation when you're near them? ...No, wait, Link's held the hand of plenty of other ladies in his short lifetime--village women leading him back to the road when he lost his bearings, young girls grabbing his hand and bringing him to play somewhere, with obnoxious laughter that he had come to relate with the term "home". How was Zelda any different? Maybe because she was a princess?...No, she seemed like any other girl Link'd seen behind that "princess" title. What was it? _What?  
_He snapped out of his train of thought, and was forced to confront the situation at hand. Link still couldn't believe how Zelda looked. Her dainty, fragile, and…_beautiful _body, her very _image_, shattered completely by the presence of blood. Link decided that from this day forward, he would protect her from absolutely _anything_ that even _considered_ laying a _finger _on her, to keep her from reliving anything _close _to this nightmare.

Princess Zelda didn't even take notice to Link's racing mind. She just kept staring up at the spot in the sky where all the Lokomos had ascended to the heavens. She couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

Link noticed that he was crying to, but before he could think of anything else, he turned to the princess and burst out: "Zelda, I love you!"

The girl turned, eyes wide with surprise, and her eyes spilled no more tears.

"Uh…what?" Link asked her as he was blushed hard.

"Eh…ah, you just caught me by surprise…" Zelda answered, blushing just as much as Link now. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them suddenly. "Then, let's get engaged!" she suggested hastily.

Link was taken aback by this.

"Wh-what?! Engaged? Is that even legal at our age?"

Zelda winked. "Sure it is! I _am _the princess, after all."

Link was absolutely thrilled behind his mask of embarrassment. "Alright then!"

For a moment, the children's sadness was completely washed away.

Suddenly, Link's vision blurred. He felt queasy, and a sharp pain shot through his left shoulder like a bullet. He felt himself begin to fall, and he had no control over his body. Zelda managed to catch him before he hit the ground, and he was surprisingly light. Her glove was soon dyed red, and she saw that the wound on his shoulder had reopened. He had apparently cut himself on one of the jagged pieces of splintering metal flying out from the exploding Demon Train.

But that wasn't all. She felt her other glove—the one clutching Links back—soak through too.

_"Oh no," _Zelda thought. _"The wound from that time…"_

…

_ Zelda, in her hulking Phantom body, stood on a safe zone in the doorway of a staircase. It was her and Link's third visit to the Tower of Spirits, and the floor they were on was only dimly illuminated by the torches scattered here and there. Zelda's torch sword didn't help much, either, but it made the few feet in front of them visible._

_ "Alright, Link. Onto the next level."_

_ The young boy stepped out of the darkness and into the girl's view. Despite her previous opinion, the recruit uniform he wore really suited him._

_ Link nodded, and walked forward toward the staircase. Just then he stopped._

_ "Oh, wait," He breathed._

_ Zelda turned back to him. "What is it?" She asked, her voice echoing in the armor._

_ Link looked up at her and chuckled. "Heh, I forgot to check on something. I'll be right back,"_

_ He turned, but Zelda stopped him._

_ "W-wait! I'll come with you,"_

_ Link stared in surprise._

_ "Uh! I mean, um, you can't see in the dark, and I'm a Torch Phantom, so…"_

_ "Oh, don't worry about that. I'll be quick, and I know my way around pretty well."_

_ "But, uh, the Phantoms! What if they catch you?"_

_ "It'll be alright. If one spots me, I'll just dash back here."_

_ Zelda wasn't satisfied, but she knew Link was stubborn in his own way._

_ "Oh…alright."_

_ Link nodded happily and turned._

_ "But--!"_

_The boy looked back at his companion._

"_If you get hurt, I won't forgive you! Understand?"_

_Link stared for a second, and giggled. If Zelda wasn't looking straight at him, she would've mistaken his voice for one belonging to a small girl._

"_Of course!" His voice chimed like a bell. The little hero pattered off into the darkness, leaving the princess to stand alone. _

_After what seemed like forever, she heard footsteps, and obnoxiously adorable panting._

"_Zelda, I'm here," Link called, and the outline of his body began to show through the darkness. _

_Zelda sighed with relief."Thank goodness,"_

_Just then, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind Link._

_The princess gasped. "Link, watch out!!" She yelled._

_Link had just enough time to turn his head toward the menace. The towering Phantom that had appeared brought its tremendous blade down upon the boy. It sliced through the flesh of his back, knocking him to the floor._

"_NOOO!!!" The Princess screamed. She ran over to the Phantom and, in a moment of rage, knocked it's blade into the shadows. It gasped and tried to defend itself with its undersized shield. _

"_There's no way that's going to work!!!" Zelda yelled and sliced it in two. The Phantom stood dazed, giving the girl an opening. She jabbed her sword into an opening between its chest plate and shoulder armor. The beast exploded in a burst of smoke._

_Zelda stepped back and panted. She looked back at Link. He was lying pitifully on the floor, blood pouring from the open wound on his back. The girl kneeled down hastily._

"_Link! I-It'll be alright!" she gasped. Link squirmed, and cried out in excruciating pain. _

_Zelda knew he was in trouble. _

_She scooped the boy hero up as gently as she could, and made a beeline for the central staircase of the Tower of Spirits. _

…

_Zelda ran out the doorway without thinking. She'd completely forgotten that the power binding her soul to the Phantom armor lost effect once they exited the dungeon. Tears streamed from Link's eyes as the Phantom carried him down several flights of stairs, and she suddenly realized what should've happened. _

_**I'm still in control of this body? **__The princess thought without slowing down. __**Well, the spirits must be on my side! **_

…

"_Anjean!!" Zelda cried as she burst through the doorway. _

_The old Lokomo rolled over. Her face filled with shock when she saw Link. "What's happened?!"_

"_I-it was a-a Phantom…It came up be-behind him…he couldn't get out o-of the way…and it…it…"_

_Anjean nodded. "I understand. Do not panic, dear. We must stay calm. Here, come with me," She rolled over to a wall on the southwest side of the tower, where the markings of the Forest Realm lined the edges. She placed a small hand on a brick in the wall, and it pushed in, revealing a doorway. She motioned for Zelda to go in first, and she did, and they both walked down a slope to a basement room. Wall-mounted candles lit the area, and Anjean motioned to a small bed, which Zelda placed Link on. Anjean came to the bed with bandages in her hands._

"_A-Anjean, this place looks like…"_

_The woman looked up at the Phantom. "Well, where do you think I live?"_

_Then it came to Zelda: This was Anjean's room._

"…_Link?" Anjean said softly. The boy's eyes wavered open._

_Zelda stepped forward with relief/anxiety._

"_Link!"_

_Link stared at her for a bit with sleepy eyes._

_Zelda took a step back, afraid she made Link strain himself with her sudden outburst._

_Link looked down solemnly, and Zelda took another step toward him._

"…_Forgive me," The injured boy muttered. _

_Zelda blinked. "What are you talking about? For what?"_

_Link sighed weakly. "Y-you said…that if I…got hurt, you…wouldn't forgive me…"He struggled to force the words out, with a little smirk._

_Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Link just pulling her leg? Or was he being serious?_

"_O-of course I forgive you! How could you even think otherwise? Link, you'll never have to worry about…me…getting mad, or anything! I'll always be your friend." Zelda explained sincerely._

_Link managed to smile at her._

_Anjean closed her eyes and smiled. "Mm, alright, that's enough, you two. Link needs to rest now,"_

_Link and Zelda nodded._

"_Oh, right," The princess agreed._

_Anjean stood for a while with a smirk on her face. "…But only after I bandage him up." She looked at Zelda._

_It was obvious the girl didn't have a clue as to what the Lokomo was trying to say. __**Umm, am I missing something? **__She thought, and anime-sweat-dropped._

_Anjean waited for another moment, and cleared her throat. "…And I don't think Link would want you to be around for that, now would he?"_

_ Zelda stood baffled for a moment, until it hit her. "Ah! O-Oh, uhm, y-you're right, Anjean! I-I'll just, er, wait outside! Eh—"and she scurried off, almost crashing into the wall a few times._

_ Link and Anjean stared after her, Anjean smiling, and Link blushing._

_ "Oh ho ho, that one! Preteen angst, is what it is. But I don't suppose you'd understand something like that, now, Link?" Anjean teased kindheartedly._

_ "Uhm, I do…" Link answered, still preoccupied with the princess's previous behavior._

_ Anjean had to admit that she was a bit surprised. For a boy who seemed so carefree and aloof, Link certainly was wise in some areas, for the most part. "Hmhmm, I see. Well, now, let's bandage you up." _

…

_After about ten minutes, Anjean rolled her Lokomo vehicle into the lobby once again, to see that Princess Zelda had lost her armor._

_ Zelda saw the woman, she floated over to her hastily._

_ "Anjean! How is he…?"_

_ The old Lokomo closed her eyes. "Mm…he's asleep. You mustn't worry. He'll be fine with plenty of rest."_

_ The princess smiled. "Phew, I'm glad."_

_ "But…" The old woman started._

_ "Hmm? But what?" Zelda asked, a bad feeling growing in her stomach._

_ "…I'm afraid his condition will greatly impede the progress you make on your journey, giving Malladus more time to destroy the world around him. With _your_ body."_

_ Zelda held an apprehensive hand up to her mouth. "…"_

_ Anjean lowered her head and sighed._

_ "But…"_

_ The woman looked up at the ghostly figure that was the country's princess._

_ "Everything will turn out okay…right?"_

…

Zelda huffed at the evildoers of the memory, and worked on helping Link to the Spirit Train(which was thankfully within walking distance. Anjean must have worked another one of her miracles before she departed). He was only half-conscious, so the princess had to practically drag him.

Zelda set Link on one of the padded seats in the passenger car, and made her way to the engine. Link had taught her once before how to operate the train, in case of emergency.

…

_"Zelda," Link called from the engine one day. Zelda floated out in her ethereal form from the passenger car, where she often gazed out at the scenery in peace. Though in truth, she would much rather be at the conductor's side. But unfortunately, she thought she would be a bother to the boy (which was the complete opposite of the truth)._

_ "Hmm? What is it, Link?" The translucent girl asked._

_ "I want to show you how to control the train,"_

_ Zelda blinked. "Hmm? Control the train?" _

_ "In case anything happens to me, when you get your body back." Link smiled faintly._

_ "Oh, but…"_

_ Link's smile faded._

_ "But Link…what if I don't get my body back…?"_

_ Link looked sympathetic, but there was a hint of lost hope in his eyes. "Zelda…you _will _get your body back. I'm sure of it. You have to trust me,"_

_ The princess looked thoughtful._

_ "…Do you?" Link asked with a brokenhearted look in his eyes. Zelda realized that this was one of the few times that Link had actually stopped and felt bad about their journey, felt bad for himself. He was always so busy worrying about others that he usually forgot to care about his own feelings. His own heart._

_ Zelda felt her throat choke up with tears, and thank the spirits it didn't show on her face. She shook the feeling off, and smiled sweetly._

_ "Yes."_

_ Link's face lit up with a smile so pure it would put the Virgin Mary to shame._

…

Zelda started up the engine, and set a course for Castle Town in the far northwest.

The Dark Trains had disappeared due to their master's destruction, and the animals wouldn't be back in their habitat for a while, so all Zelda had to worry about were the occasional land tanks that were manned by actual humans. There was supposedly a notorious band of brigands that had disappeared in recent years…

…

Once the train pulled into the station, Princess Zelda pulled Link out of the passenger car. He was completely unconscious now. She did her best to carry him, but unfortunately, she was too weak, and struggled greatly.

As she made her way toward the castle, some of the townspeople swooned over her presence. She didn't really care they were happy for her wellbeing, she just really wanted one to offer her some darn _help._

At the castle gates, a figure practically attacked the little princess, hugging and kissing her and spouting nonsense that was spoken too fast for anyone to understand.

"Gah! T-teacher?" Zelda managed to say through all the affection.

"My princess, you're safe! Oh, you don't know how much your teacher worried about you!!"

"Ah! Teacher, enough! Link is hurt!" The princess yelled.

Teacher snapped up and looked down at the bloody mess that was the little hero. "My lord…"

Zelda looked down at her friend sadly.

"…Come then! We must hurry to the infirmary!" Teacher lifted the boy out of the princess's hands and rushed to the castle, Zelda following close behind.

She could only pray that Link would open his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! At first, I was stuck, then my AWESOME friend helped me figure out what to do next, then I got REALLY lazy and FORGOT what we talked about, and then she helped me remember yesterday! Anyway, now, I think I'll start giving the chapters names…but I'm not sure. Oh god, I should NOT be watching an Acme Iku video while writing fan fiction. It shall warp my mind! O-O  
So anyway, I don't think I'm gonna give this fan fiction a theme song…I might do that later. So, onward!**

****

Link felt fingers roughly comb through his bangs. He groaned with fatigue, and opened his eyes.

"Link, you're finally awake!" Alfonso sat on a small stool next to one of the beds in the castle infirmary.

"A-Alfonso…?" The boy asked with sleepy eyes.

The man smiled. "Heh, come on now, Link. Must I shake you again? Wake yourself up, boy!"

Link nodded, eyes heavy. He attempted to sit up, and with a little push, he managed. He looked down at himself, to find that his torso and shoulder had been bandaged up.

"O-oh, Teacher!" he realized clumsily. The elderly gentleman walked over to him from a desk near the other side of the room.

"My, I'm glad that you're awake. The princess was worried sick about you. I had a difficult time getting her to leave the room and let you rest. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

Link blushed a little at the story about Zelda, and quickly answered the question. "F-fine, I guess…"

Teacher nodded with a smile. "That's good, then. You should get some rest, and make no sudden or strenuous movements. It's almost inhuman for someone to survive wounds like those, never mind a child such as you. And you, Alfonso," He turned to the mentor. "You mustn't be rough with Link, you hear? His condition is critical. It's a miracle that he's even still alive, and it's unbelievable how he can still move like this,"

_But I can only imagine the toll it's taken on his mind…_

"Of course," Alfonso laughed.

"B-but Alfonso…! How did you come here?" Link asked.

The man sighed, and Teacher stepped out of the room to attend other matters.

"…I knew that you went on this quest. You, Zelda, all by yourselves. I…I was a fool…I never tried to help you. After the clouds in the west cleared, I knew everything was over. The train I started building out of the remnants of the other was finally finished, and I used it to come to Castle Town. I knew you'd bring Zelda back first thing,"

"Alfonso, I…I'm sorry I made you worry…" Link apologized, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Damn straight you should be! But I should be sorrier for not doing anything about it. So, can you forgive this old man?"

Link cocked his head and smiled lovingly. "Only if you can forgive me,"

Alfonso smiled. "Heh, sure thing," He held his hand out in a "high-five" gesture. Link returned the gesture by lightly tapping his palm to Alfonso's.

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

"Link!"

The two snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Princess Zelda was standing there, panting, hair wind-blown, dress torn and blood-stained. She was a wreck, but still beautiful as ever.

Link stared for a moment, and then realized that his chest was mostly bare. He screeched, much to Alfonso's chagrin, and lifted the sheets in front of his bare skin.

Zelda realized her mistake, and blushed harshly. "Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" and she dashed out of the room, unintentionally slamming the door behind her.

Link and Alfonso were left to stare at the spot where Zelda had stood only a moment before. The young boy was blushing once again.

Alfonso was now absolutely certain of the attraction between the two children. "Ah, now I see, 'looks like you've got a thing for the Her Highness," He teased.

Link whipped around to face the man who he still liked to think of as his mentor. "N-no, not at all! She's…she's just my friend, nothing more!"

And he meant it…at first. Then he remembered their promise to each other…

_"Then, let's get engaged!"_

Alfonso wasn't fazed by the boy's blatant lie, as he thought of it as such because the child was blushing all the while. "Yeah, yeah, you can't fool me, Link. I know my apprentice!"

Link obviously knew he was defeated, as he drew back and sunk into the covers.

"Alfonso…you can go home." He muttered after a while.

"What's that? Oho, I get it, you're trying to get rid of me because you want some alone time with the princess," He said with a smile.

"Wha? No! I-I mean, it'll be boring sitting here watching me sleep all day, and I'll be fine on my own, so I thought you'd want to go back home, and at least tell Niko I'm alright…" Link answered and trailed off.

Alfonso looked at the boy-hero thoughtfully. Eventually, he stood up with a grunt. "…I see." He said with a smile. "That's just like you, always worrying about others. You're such a good kid, you know,"

Link blushed a little from the compliment.

"Alright, then. I'll go find Teacher and tell him that I'll be leaving," He started for the door.

Link was ready to tell him goodbye when Alfonso turned.

"Oh, and do me a favor? When you get better, come right home. Though he tries to hide it, Niko's worried himself sick over you. I think his hair's even whiter than before!" He laughed. "But seriously, just do us all a favor and don't die, okay?"

Link smiled and nodded, and Alfonso waved as he opened the door and exited.

When the door shut, Link put his head back onto the pillow. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. Eventually, he drifted off into a light sleep.

…

A few hours after the sun fell below the horizon, Zelda opened her eyes. She had remembered that she was supposed to sneak into the infirmary to check on Link, and she fell asleep in her bed.

The princess slipped out of her room in silence, making it past the occasional guard who was still on shift. She made her way to the first floor's infirmary, and went inside unnoticed.

Teacher was already asleep in his quarters, Zelda assumed, due to his expected absence. She spotted Link lying in an awkward position on his bed at the far side of the room. It looked as though he was trying not to lie on his right shoulder, and to put as little pressure on his back as possible. Though that would be expected, considering his wounds.

The young princess stepped over to the bed, and looked down at the little boy. She hadn't noticed earlier, but Link had exceptionally girly lips. Every curve made him more and more feminine.

Zelda blushed slightly, as she was at the age when she began to wonder about things like kissing and intimate contact. The princess blushed harder as her mind wandered into the gutter.

Forcing the thoughts to the back of her mind (as there was no possible way for her to get rid of them completely), Zelda observed the rest of Link's face. He looked…beautiful when as he slept. She had to fight the urge to reach out a hand and run her fingers through his fluffy-looking bangs.

Zelda eventually smiled and sighed. "…I'm glad you're okay…"

"Mm…"

The princess was caught off guard as Link opened his eyes lazily to look up at her.

She took a step back. "O-oh, I didn't know you were awake," She stuttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Link stated simply. "But what are you doing awake at this hour? It's almost moon high, isn't it?"

Zelda looked away, her right hand clutching her arm. "Well, I was wondering if, if you happened to be awake, you might want something. So, what can I get you? Anything you want?"

Link looked across from his bed and looked like he was thinking. "…If you don't mind…could you…just sit here, and talk with me for a while?"

Zelda paused and blinked. She was caught a bit off guard by Link's statement.

She struggled not to grin giddily, and sat down at the end of the bed, careful not to shake it too much.

"Alright."

After a long uncomfortable pause, Princess Zelda spoke up. "So…what…did you want to talk about?"

"Um…" Link blushed a little, thinking back to earlier that day when they'd made their promise to each other. "Can…we talk about…our engagement…?"

"O-oh, that…" Zelda paused, still feeling much too embarrassed to talk about it.

"Y-you said…that it could work…because you were the princess. What are you planning?" Link asked, more interested now.

"W-well…right now, the legal marriage age is 16 for girls, and 18 for boys. I was thinking I'd lower it…since we're both the same age. How about I make it 16 for you?" Zelda asked, apprehensive of Link's reaction.

After a long pause, Zelda decided to approach the situation a different way. "Ah! O-or, I could make it 15 for both…"

"Wh-wha? N-no way! That's way too early…16 is fine!" Link insisted.

"O-oh…" Zelda answered, afraid she made Link too embarrassed to continue discussing the topic. "So…it's agreed then?"

"Mm," Link nodded, and turned his head to look out the window next to his bed.

Zelda followed his gaze, but found the moon quite uninteresting, compared to staring at Link's face.

"…The night seems so calm…So it's really over…" Link muttered somberly.

"…You don't think so?" Zelda asked.

"I just…It'll be hard…re-adjusting to normal life…" Link answered, looking down.

He was hurt. He was hurt very badly. Zelda only wished she could help him, but being only ten years old, she had no idea what she could have done.

After a long pause, the princess let herself fall onto the edge of Link's pillow. Link blushed a bit, suspecting that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"…Hey, can I stay here with you tonight?" the princess asked with drooping eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Link answered, not-too-embarrassed for some reason. He laid his head back down, facing Zelda, and closed his eyes.

…

****

**Mm…I'm a little disappointed about how this turned out…or at least the second half of it. Sorry, I'm rotting my brains out listening to a reading of My Immortal by that infamous goffik emo retard Tara-something-or-other who enjoys cutting herself to Good Charlotte songs, and categorizes all human beings in the world as either goffiks(being the imaginary retards who actually like her) or preps(the rest of us who think that Tara needs to get run over by a road roller). Jeez…**

**Anyway, sorry again it took so long! Love you guys forever!And if you flame or something, just flame well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, I think it's about time for a flashback! I actually have most of this sorted out in my head, so no more long waits! I'm gonna get this baby right up! This chapter'll dive a little deeper into my specific beliefs about the back stories of Spirit Tracks. Sorry if the sort of "OC-ishness" bothers you! (Hey, it bothers me too. You'll get over it) Anyway, ONWARD TO VICTORY! (quote)**

...

There was once a princess.

Now, this princess was indeed a very strange one.

First off, she was hated by her people.

...

On the outskirts of the Great Sea, there was a small island situated just outside the border. A border that was no longer recognized by the people.

There was one very special person who lived on that island, a woman different from any other woman for miles. She was brash, brave, and pretty. She had wit like no other. And, she was the most unhappy woman on the vast ocean she loved.

...

"Pirates! Pirates!"

"There are pirates ravaging the port!"

So the townspeople screamed in confusion. Pirates were rare, especially around these parts. They had only ever been spoken of in wild tales of sailors unlucky enough to come upon this little island.

A crimson-haired woman dressed in a lovely wrapping of gold and blue, with a small bundle in her arms, made her way into the heart of the town. She had yet to hear of the appearance of the sea-fiends.

Suddenly, a mob of people ran straight past the woman. She looked towards where they came from, and saw a large and unknown ship, adorned with gold decorations and lavished in exotic colors. Her heart skipped a beat. This boat wasn't unknown. She knew it very well.

The woman turned tail and ran back towards her home. However, she knew that it wouldn't be long since she was targeted. Her home was the most extravagant of all on the island, after all.

...

The woman, on a whim, decided to take an unwarranted stroll through the town that night. Even if it was spelling her death, it was a chance to escape from this life that she led, this lifestyle that she would do anything to destroy.

She also decided to take her prized possession, a small bundle wrapped in plain ivory cloth, with her tonight.

...

As she strolled along, on edge the entire while, the woman found herself completely illuminated by the street candles in the town square. She looked toward the docks. She could see the mast of the pirate ship.

She heard the faint scream of a man, who had been a victim of the pirates a ways away. They were close.

It was only a matter of time until they found her.

The woman took a deep breath, and headed away from the sound. Calmly, steadily.

As she rounded the next corner, she jumped at a sudden, quiet voice.

"You know, you shouldn't underestimate _pirates_."

She flipped around fast enough to see a man of small stature, with hair graying so unnaturally it was white already. He ducked out of sight, into a gap between buildings.

The woman decided to follow him. She would back herself into an alley. Yes. That was how she would do it.

She slid silently into the alleyway, but the pirate had disappeared. He was right; she shouldn't underestimate pirates.

The woman stepped to the back of the alley, a dead end. She knew it already. They were here.

The sound of rattling metal—most likely stolen—became steadily louder and louder as the pirates drew near the alley. The woman kept her back turned as they approached.

"Well, look what we have 'ere…" One of the pirates remarked.

The woman turned to face them. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure they'd hear it.

The pirate who spoke—a young, yet thick and muscular man with dark skin and a scar under his eye—stepped forward. "A foolish little girl who decided that it would be a good idea to take a stroll tonight."

He walked towards her with a smirk, crew following closely behind, with the sound of swords sliding out of their sheaths echoing throughout the alley. The woman stepped back slowly, and bumped into the wall.

This was it.

"Y'know, don't worry, yeah?" The pirate craned his neck and rubbed his shoulder. "We won't do nuthin' to ya. Just hand over your valuables and you can be on your way,"

The woman tightened her grip on her bundle. The pirate noticed.

"Hmm? Whaddya got there?" He reached out to grab it, and the woman pulled away.

"Come on, now, we made a deal, didn't we? Just hand it over and you can go." He looked back at his crew. "Whaddya think, boys? Looks pretty big. Wonder what it is."

"Gold!"

"Jewels!"

"Cloth!"

"Moron."

A jumble of ideas were offered up in excited tones.

"So," The head pirate looked back at the woman, whose eyes shone with fear.

She should have expected this, but somehow, she was caught off guard.

"Ya wanna hand it over, or will we have to take it by force?" He smirked mischievously.

The woman stared him in the eyes for a bit, then reached her view around him, and caught a glance of his crew readying their swords.

After a while, the pirate spoke up. "C'mon," he groaned "I'm tired of waitin'." He reached out to grab the bundle, and the woman ran past him, into the others.

"Mm… no escape." Remarked the closest pirate she ran into.

"I told you not to underestimate us!" yelled the one from before as he sliced her leg.

The woman gasped in pain, but let no sample of her voice escape her lips. Not even she was sure why she did this.

The head pirate seemed alarmed by his crewman's behavior. "Mako! I told ya not to hurt anybody unless necessary, yeah?"

"Eh, sorry boss."

Due to her wound, the woman staggered, and the head pirate saw the opening. He reached around and grabbed the bundle.

"No!" the woman let out a shrill scream.

She wouldn't let them take it.

"Why are you so feisty?" the pirate roared and ripped the bundle out of her hands. He unwrapped it, hoping to discover the classic riches within, but what he found was far from that…

Inside the bundle of finely embroidered cloth was a small baby. Thin, wispy strands of blonde hair were scattered about the child's head, and soft eyes lay closed in slumber. It was a surprisingly heavy sleeper.

The pirate stared in shock, and looked back at the mother. She was staring him straight in the eye, with a sharp look of intensity. The pirate's eyes widened as he realized that he knew this woman.

In fact, the circumstances of her life up to this point were partly his fault.

He shoved the baby back into her arms, and signaled for his crew to follow as he ran off without saying a word.

The woman stared at the entrance to the alley.

"…I've failed…" she whispered.

She began the trek home to where hell would no doubt be awaiting her.

...

A week after that unlucky night, the woman decided to check out the local tavern.

She stepped through the door, and heads turned.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lady o' that miserable old man down the road," one of the drunkards remarked.

"What's this little piece a' fresh meat doin' in a grungy place like this?" another asked.

The woman walked right up to him. "I'd like to inquire about the pirates."

Collective "oh"s and bellowing laughs rang throughout the place.

"I heard they're plannin' to set sail tonight!" someone offered.

"Seems they didn't find what they needed here!" another added, garnering chuckles from a few.

"I wonder what they _were _looking for…" the woman said.

"I can take a guess that," said the man she was initially talking to. He jumped onto a table and raised his beer mug into the air. "Women, riches and rum!"

"OOOOOOOOOYYYY!" howled the rest of the drinkers, laughing all the while.

"Oh, I highly doubt that…" the woman whispered.

The tabletop drunk looked down at her. He jumped down and took her hand. "Now, sweetie, did that answer your question?" he asked, thinly masking his flirting.

She snapped her hand away. "…Yes, it very much did. Thank you," with that, she walked out of the tavern and back onto the busy streets of her island.

"…This is no longer a place for me. I have to leave…_we _have to leave."

...

That night, the woman, garbed in a thick tan cloak, brought her child out of the house and headed for the docks. With her, she brought a cutlass, and six fantastically-jeweled necklaces.

She found the pirate ship, still docked.

Staring up at the grand mast, the woman wondered how she'd ever manage to board. Or rather, how she'd convince the pirates to let her stay.

Down the road, she heard yelling, and turned to see a mob of people with torches and sickles. They were heading towards the ship.

The pirates were alerted to the commotion, and surfaced on the deck. Not wanting to be seen by the townsfolk, the woman hid among some old stone walls.

The mob finally arrived at the dock, and various anonymous participants demanded that the pirates return the stolen goods. Few other people attempted to toss their torches onto the massive ship, but all missed by a long shot.

The pirates snickered at the pathetic commoners, hoisted the anchor, and began to set off while laughing heartily and screaming vulgarities at the mob of people.

The woman flew from her hiding place and chased the ship to a corner of the island where they would be able to see her.

"Wait!" She called desperately.

As the ship past, she caught the eye of the head of the crew, who she'd encountered before. As look of guilt stained his face.

"Please, take me with you!" The woman pleaded. She became increasingly aware of the ever-present chance they'd deny her.

Some of the other pirates discussed the matter with their leader. They all seemed conflicted and unsure of the right course of action, but time was running out. It would only be a matter of seconds before the ship fully passed the corner of the island.

The woman decided to use her last resort. It was all or nothing.

"Please! If not for me, then for her! Give my child a future!" She held out the bundle in her hands, once again, her sleeping baby.

The pirates all stared expectantly at their captain, and he eventually gave the signal to let the woman onboard. They threw her a rope ladder, and she grabbed on, being dragged into the frigid sea in the process. After she managed to climb on deck, she looked behind her and saw the illuminated windows of her home.

The woman turned back towards the pirate captain, and looked into his eyes while smiling softly.

"You didn't forget… your duty…" She looked down thoughtfully, and then raised her head to look over all the pirates.

"My name is… Dazel."

...

**For her name, all I can say is… LOL ITALY  
… Goddammit, this is not the time for Hetalia thoughts! Anyways, I've been working on this at school for god knows how long. It's going somewhere relevant, don't worry… If only I could remember! I'm so bad at this… Sorry for the not-fluffy chapter, since I know everyone was looking forward to some more ZeLink… I'm gonna finish this back story junk in another chapter. So chapter 4 will be back to Spirit Tracks stuff! Yay! Now, if only I could REMEMBER what to do, now that I've taken out my retarded OC. Urg… Okay, I'm just gonna say it now: ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. Even ones with OCs! Yes, even OCs.  
And a big thank you to all who reviewed! The last two people who reviewed were the ones who really got me going! Or rather, finishing! You know who you are ;D (it's not like I'm, you know, too lazy to copy/paste your usernames or anything. Cough .)**


End file.
